


The Lies to Keep Her Alive

by TheReviewess



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sara Lance, Laurel Lance is Alive, No Happy Ending for Sara Lance, Nyssa Saves Laurel, Nyssa doesn't know how to emotion, Sara will do anything for Laurel, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReviewess/pseuds/TheReviewess
Summary: Rip said that Sara couldn't do anything to save Laurel, or the whole Lance family would die. He never said anything about Sara getting someone else to do it.Or: Sara Lance gives up her future and happiness so Laurel can live.





	The Lies to Keep Her Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to really sad music and this happened. This is what happens when it's a slow day on the night shift, y'all. Enjoy some angst.

Rip told her that if she had gone to save Laurel, they both would have ended up dead. That there was nothing  _ she _ could do. Despite all of her training and skills, she would never be able to stand up to Darhk and survive. But that didn't mean someone else could.

“Gideon,” Sara asked the AI. “What would happen the Heir to the League of Assassins fought Damian Darhk. Could she survive?”

“There is no Heir to the League of Assassins at this point in time,” Gideon pointed out to her. “The League of Assassins has been disbanded by the last Ra’s al Ghul.”

“What?” Sara asked. “Well who is the last Ra's al Ghul?”

Gideon showed her a picture of Nyssa. Her Nyssa. It was a picture from Laurel’s Instagram, when she actually decides to use it. Nyssa was in work out clothes, a black sports bra with black yoga khapris. A thin layer of sweat covered her body, signalling that she and Laurel must have just finished sparring. Nyssa was holding a pair of boxing gloves in one hand while drinking a bottle of water. It was a damn fine picture if Sara said so herself, and she had forgotten how beautiful her beloved was, despite the multitude of scars that littered her body.

_ Look at this lovely lady! Model material right here! #sexylady #bae #fitness #boxing _

Sara couldn't help but feel jealous at the little caption, and almost protective of the woman when she had no right to feel that way. Nyssa wasn't hers anymore. Sara left her. Again.

_ Hot damn! What a babe! Does she know ur taking pics of her on insta? Does she even have 1? Bcuz I need to follow her like now. #makeheraninstagrammodel _

Thea. It was so very Thea. But she was right. Nyssa as a model would be amazing.

_ You should hear her sing! But no Instagram for her. She still refuses. I’m hoping she doesn't figure out in taking random pictures of her tho lol! _

Sara couldn't help but smile.

_ What can't she do? _

Good question, Thea. That was something Sara was about to find out.

“Ok. New question. Can the last Ra's al Ghul defeat Damian Darhk? Is there any possibility that she would win? Even the smallest chance?” Sara asked, almost pleading with the AI to say yes.

“Sara! What are you doing?” Rip. Always trying to fuck with her plans.

She turned to him and growled, “trying to save my sister!”

He sighed, “Sara. I told you. You can't do anything. You would die! We've been over this.”

“I'm not doing anything!” Sara snarled.

At that point, Gideon had answered. “There is a small chance that the last Ra's al Ghul could survive.”

“Sara, no,” Rip said quickly. “You can't do this.”

“Why not!” Sara roared at him. “Give me one good fucking reason why I can't do this? There's a chance! A chance Laurel could live! Why won't you let me take it?”

The Time Lord sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away. “Before I came, I had looked into everyone's timelines. I wanted to make sure that you all weren't too important to be reported missing, but I wanted to also see what your futures would be, so that you might return to it.” He explained to her almost sadly. “If you do this, your timeline will be altered completely.”

“How?”

“Gideon, show her the future as it is now.” Rip told the AI.

Sara was shown a multitude of pictures. Pictures of her and her family, without Laurel, but with a familiar face. Nyssa. There were pictures of them hugging, laughing, dancing like idiots, and kissing in white dresses. Married.

In this future she married Nyssa. And from the looks of it, they even have a few kids. Whether they're adopted or not, Sara didn't care. The point was, she and Nyssa had a family in this future. A family without Laurel though.

Part of Sara wanted to be thrilled about her future. The future she would have with her beloved. They had come so far from where they began, and the thought of Nyssa still waiting for her after all this time, made her heart soar. She didn't deserve this woman.

“What would happen if Nyssa wins. If she saves her?” Sara asked, dread filling her as the words left her mouth.

“You don't end up together,” Rip told her. “If she saves Laurel, she and Laurel will end up together.”

“I want to see it,” Sara said suddenly. She didn't know why she said that. She really didn't want to see the love of her life with someone else, but she asked nevertheless.

Gideon obliged, showing a picture of their wedding. Nyssa looked happy here. So happy. It's not the greatest quality of picture, but the adoration on both women's face was clear. They're on a beach, because of course Laurel makes her wedding on a beach. She was always the one who wanted a big production of a wedding, it's almost hilarious that she and Nyssa, who hates productions like that, would get together. No doubt there was sacrifices on both sides for this wedding. It seemed like they settled on just family and very close friends, but Sara could see a few familiar assassins in the crowd, most likely guarding.

“I bet she has a handful of knives under that dress,” Sara finally says through a watery laugh. She's crying now, but she doesn't bother wiping away her tears.

“There is a video of their first dance if you woul–”

“Gideon!” Rip interrupted the AI quickly.

“Show me,” Sara said quickly. Why she was doing this, she didn't know. She just had to see it.

Nyssa led the dance. Not surprising there. Nyssa had to learn a lot of things to be able to be an effective assassin. Dancing was one of those skills. She probably taught Laurel how to dance, and led because it was easier that way. Their song was not one that Sara recognized, but the singer was definitely Nyssa. Maybe it was just a song Nyssa recorded for the occasion, or one she actually wrote for Laurel. But it fit them.

Sara could see that her sister looked so damn happy. She's never seen Laurel look like this, even when she was with Oliver. She loved Nyssa, or she would in the future. Laurel would treat Nyssa right. Treat her so much better than Sara ever could. They belonged together, that much was obvious.

“Stop,” Sara finally said, her voice cracking and her tears not stopping. She hung her head and sighed. “What do I have to do? How do I get Nyssa to save her?”

Rip looked at her in shock. His eyebrows shot up and his jaws dropped. “You really want to do this?”

“She's my sister,” Sara told him. “I'd do anything for her.”

“Even give up your happiness and your future?”

“Anything.”

* * *

Even after disbanding the League, Nyssa resided at Nanda Parbat. Many of the former assassins were there, training, laughing, and having a good time. They do well under new supervision, a more positive one. The assassins, or warriors, whatever they are now, regarded her with a hint of curiosity, but say nothing. Her white mission outfit is very out of place in the sea of black.

Sara sent a questioning glance toward an assassin. Without needing to ask, he pointed to the peak of the mountain. They know why she is here. She only ever comes back for Nyssa. That never changed after this time. Even in 1958, she came back just to feel closer to Nyssa. It's always been about her.

And so she climbed. And climbed. Sara didn't rest until she reached the peak. There, Nyssa sat mediating. If she heard Sara approach, she didn't make any indication of it.

“We both know that you know I am here.” Sara told her while catching her breath.

One eye opened, and then another, and Sara found herself lost in those hickory colored eyes that she fell in love with.

“You are out of breath? I remember a time where you could climb the mountain with no trouble. Clearly you need to climb more," Nyssa informed her. "Have you returned?"

“No,” Sara told her. She chose not to comment about how out of shape she was, though. “I come to you with a mission, should you choose to accept, Lady Ra’s.”

“The League is no more, Ra's al Ghul is no more. I am Nyssa,” her lover told her.

“No titles?” Sara found herself asking in a joking manner.

“Just Nyssa,” the woman confirmed. “I am afraid that I must refuse your mission, Sara Lance. The ways of the League are no longer the ways we follow.”

“If you do, Laurel will die.” Sara said as emotionlessly as she could manage.

That caught Nyssa's attention. Her eyes widened and in one fluid motion, she stood up so she was at equal height to Sara. It was clear that she was conflicted. Clearly she was trying to find a way to atone for her past by picking up Oliver's ways of no killing. Sara still kind the idea stupid, but obviously Nyssa was reconsidering her stance on no killing.

“You have come from the future to warn me of this,” Nyssa stated, “how far from the future, I wonder.”

“Long enough I hope to let you prepare,” Sara told her. “I think we both know by now that I will do anything for my family. Laurel, and my parents mean everything to me.”

“I am aware,” Nyssa stated, remembering their past.

“In a four months time, Laurel will be killed by Damian Darhk,” Sara told her. “I don't have the skills to go toe to toe with him when he does it. Oliver will manage to kill him, but at that point, it is too late. He has many tricks, all that the Arrow team has told me is in here.” She passed Nyssa an envelope.

The woman took the envelope and nodded. “And why do you think I can accomplish such a feat. My father was unable to defeat him, what makes you believe that I can accomplish this, and save your sister?” She asked him, skeptical that Sara actually believed in her.

“Because no one else can.” Sara told her simply.

Nyssa nodded. “Have you accomplished your mission from the future?”

Sara nodded and smiled slightly. “Yes,” she whispered out. She didn't want to do this next part, but she had to. It was the only way. “I met someone.”

A flurry of emotions passed over Nyssa's face. Anyone who didn't know her, wouldn't have seen it, but this was the woman of Sara's heart. She could read Nyssa like a book, always could. In the end, Nyssa settled back into her emotionless mask, but Sara saw the heartbreak in her eyes. She knew Nyssa was hoping for Sara to return for her, despite Nyssa telling her to leave.

“I am glad,” Nyssa finally said. “You deserve a bright future, not one clouded by darkness.”

Oh how Sara wanted to tell Nyssa she was wrong. She wanted to scream that Nyssa was her light at the end of the tunnel, her sunshine on a cloudy day. Nyssa was the one who made her day that much better, but she couldn't. She wouldn't do that to her and Laurel. Nyssa would give Sara the world if she asked, and Sara knew that. That woman would move heaven and Earth for her. But Sara didn't deserve that. She didn't deserve Nyssa in any shape or form. The woman who let her come and go as she pleased, always opening her heart for her, just to keep breaking it when she inevitably left.

“He’s amazing, Nyssa,” Sara said with a convincing smile. “I think… I think I love him. I've never felt this way before.”

She began gushing about Leonard at that point. She was still hurting about his sacrifice, but she could use the still fresh feelings for him to lie to her beloved. It was rehearsed, somewhat. Parts were true, but parts were not. Most we not, but it was effective either way.

“He understands me, and I've never felt so connected to someone on this level,” she said, rubbing it in as best she could. “There's no comparison. Everything with us, yeah it was alright. Like, you're hot, I'm hot. It was fun. And maybe I liked having the Heir wanting to be with me and flaunting that fact, because you were so perfect at the time, but I didn't need you. Not like I need him. And, he treats me so well, oh Nyssa, I feel like princess!”

Every word drove the metaphorical knife in deeper. Nyssa's heart broke over and over again, and all Sara could do was keep going. In the back of her mind, she kept telling herself that she was doing this for Laurel and because Nyssa deserved a better life, but it didn't stop the hurt.

“I am glad,” Nyssa told her when she finished. Her voice was soft, something that did not fit the strong and confident woman Sara had fallen for.

“I had to tell someone,” Sara replied with a sheepish grin.

“Then I am honored to be trusted with this. It is good to see you living in the light. It fits you, little bird,” Nyssa said with a small smile. “I will take your mission. Laurel is a dear friend to me, I believe I would be distraught at her death.”

“You go to the funeral,” Sara said to her. “Even shed a few tears.”

“I shed many tears at your own death,” Nyssa pointed out. “I would not be so surprised to hear that I shed a few tears at the death of a dear friend.”

Sara nodded. “So you'll do it?” She asked her emotionlessly.

“I have four months to prepare. That is far longer than most missions I have accomplished in the past,” She pointed out. “The more time I can prepare, my chances of success increase. You know this.”

“You've gone on a mission knowing next to nothing, and still beat all the odds,” Sara deadpanned.

“Then you should have little to worry about,” Nyssa stated simply. “I assume you will check to see if I am victorious.”

“I will want proof that Darhk is dead, if that is what you're asking.” Sara replied to her.

“The little bird is out for blood,” Nyssa mused, “I was under the impression you had changed.”

“You know the bloodlust can't be controlled,” Sara practically growled at her.

“Do I?”

“Fuck you.”

Nyssa didn't answer her. Instead she turned and settled back into a meditation pose, with the envelope Sara gave her sitting on her lap. Her eyes didn't close, she just gazed out over the mountains. It was a pretty view. One Nyssa liked to see often. Sara made this particular hike with her on many occasions. Often, Nyssa would bring Sara, but there were times that she made the journey on her own.

“Why are you up here this time,” Sara asked her.

“My mother loved this view,” Nyssa answered.

“I know that. You told me almost every time we came up here.”

Sara couldn't see it, but a small smile tugged at the corners of Nyssa's lips.

“My mother is dead.” Nyssa told her.

“I know. She died when you were young.”

“No,” Nyssa corrected her. “Malcolm Merlyn killed her in Corto Maltese. It was around the time of your death. I was only just informed about it. He never quite learned, but I gathered from him that he killed my mother, and that I have a brother. His name is Saracon and the son of Malcolm Merlyn.”

Well that was news to Sara. It was the first thing that shocked her since this conversation started.

“So I have come here to think. To think on my mother. Would she have approved of the woman I became?” She asked her, “I think not. I do not believe that I approve of the woman I have become. Perhaps she was ashamed and it is why she never tried to contact me.”

“So you come here to mope about your dead mom,” Sara said to her.

“If that is what you call it.” She was so calm. Normally she would have been snippy with Sara for a comment about that. “I know I have already failed my father. But, perhaps, I just hope that I would have made my mother proud. Or I can hope that I can become a woman that my mother would have been proud of. And at times I wonder of my brother. What kind of man is he, and if I should reach out to him… though I suspect he would not wish to hear from me.”

“I see.” Sara mumbled. If Sara was able to speak freely, she would have said how it didn't matter what her parents thought. She would have told Nyssa how amazing she was and given examples. Her arms would have been around Nyssa's waist, pulling her awkwardly into her lap, kissing every bit of skin she could and whispering sweet nothings to the only person her heart desired. But no, she stood where she was, detached and emotionless.

“Will you leave for the future now?” Nyssa asked Sara.

“Yeah,” she replied.

“And where shall you return? I will need to deliver your proof of my victory.” Nyssa asked her, not bothering to look back.

“Enclosed is the location of the dead drop. I want his head.” Sara all but growled. “You have the dates.”

“I will not be seeing you, then.”

“I'm still deciding.”

She nodded. “Then I believe our business is done.”

Sara furrowed her eyebrows, “you have not asked for any kind of payment.”

“This is honorable work. To save a life of a beloved friend is a reward in that of itself.” Nyssa told her sagely.

“Fine. But I expect it done.”

“And so it will be.”

With that, Sara turned to leave, making sure that the tears didn't begin to fall down her face until after she had boarded the Waverider.

* * *

The dead drop Sara put was the same place she started her time traveling adventure. The place where everyone met to leave in Central City. She was sitting on the gangplank, watching and waiting, hidden by the invisible cloaking device that the Waverider had. Apparently if you were on the ship while it was invisible, you were also invisible until you stepped off the ship. It worked well for spying, she guessed.

Next to her sat Nick, though he didn't quite know why.

“Care to explain what we're waiting for, boss?” Without Leonard, he's about as lost as she is. They've formed an odd kinship.

“You’ll see.”

And hour later, Sara was rewarded for her waiting. A motorcycle rolled up with not one rider, but two. Sara can hardly believe her eyes when she sees Laurel actually driving the bike. She had been the one who dropped Sara off, so it made sense for her to deliver Nyssa. But seeing her sister alive was relieving… even if she was dressed as the Canary.

“I'm not sure how you plan to put a stick in concrete, but you do you,” the blonde said with a teasing grin.

“You doubt me?”

“I think I've learned better than to doubt you.” Laurel told her.

_ Smart thinking. _ Sara remarked to herself. If Nyssa puts her mind to something, she will get it done. It was part of why she turned Nyssa onto this task.

And so, Nyssa busied herself at the dead drop. No one was able to figure out what Nyssa was doing, not even Sara. All she was able to focus on, was how different her Nyssa looked. She looked, better. Sara couldn't pinpoint how, she just did. Her vigilante outfit had changed too. Gone was the League outfit. A new costume replaced her. No doubt a gift from a talented friend called Cisco. Instead of her League gear, Nyssa was clothed in black once more, with a mixture of dark and light blue accents.

Nyssa had always told her that colors had meaning in her religion. Red, she said, represented life, preservation, and sacredness, but also it can be seen as a force of destruction. Much like how fire is needed for life, but it can also cause death so easily. Nyssa, back then, was fire. Now, Sara wondered what her new colors symbolized.

“You're taking forever, kitty cat,” Laurel joked to her.

“Patience is a virtue,” Nyssa responded, “and I would appreciate if you stopped calling me that.”

“Those spots make you look like those snow leopards you love so much,” Laurel pointed out. “I should ask Cisco to add little kitty ears on your hood! It would be so cute!”

“The snow leopards are–”

“Sacred animals, I know, I know. But you still have the stupid stuffed animal that I bought you when we went to the zoo.”

Nyssa rolled her eyes, “it was a gift. It is rude to be rid of gifts, especially when given by a beloved friend.”

“Is that Nyssa for 'I sleep with it at night but I'm pretending that I don't’?” Laurel teased.

Nyssa didn't answer, she was too busy inspecting a spot, running her fingers over it a few time. Sara noticed her grin and then pull a set of tools from her bag.

Laurel was quiet while her companion worked. She kept an eye out, presumably for Sara, or anyone there to cause them harm.

When Nyssa did finish, she had made a crack in the concrete just a little bit wider and longer. Satisfied with her work, Nyssa walked back to the bike. A bag was on the back, and Sara hadn't even noticed it. She had been to distracted by her former lover and her sister. Nyssa opened the bag and pulled out a circular object that was dripping what Sara only assumed was blood.

“Did you really have to cut off his head? You already chopped off all his limbs and instructed everyone to burn them and scatter the ashes all over the world. Isn’t this overkill?” Laurel asked her.

“I am simply following orders.” Nyssa said, drawing her sword. “Your sister has something precious of mine. And so I will follow her directions precisely.”

“What do have of hers?” Mick gruffed out.

From her pockets, Sara pulled out a gift she had given Nyssa many years ago. It was a small necklace that the blonde got her for good luck and as a token of her affections. It was the first gift she ever gave to Nyssa after she admitted to loving her. After presenting it to the woman, she had worn it for every mission and never failed with it on. Sara had taken that same necklace when she left Nyssa the first time, and returned it to Nyssa when she went back with her. She knew that Nyssa would immediately go hunting for the necklace when she had to face Darhk, if not sooner.

“A necklace?”

“It's what the thing symbolizes,” Sara told him.

Mick just shrugged and continued to watch. She was curious at what Nyssa was doing. The man was aware that this was the woman that Sara Lance loved. The same woman that Leonard had been competing with for the blonde’s affections.

Nyssa placed the object on the ground and pulled off the cloth covering it. Underneath was the head of Damian Darhk. Blood dropped from his nose and mouth, making Sara's inner bloodlust also happy. Like it was satisfied with the offering the woman left. With the head in position, Nyssa stabbed her sword straight down in the ground, through Damian Darhk’s head and into the crack the had made wider. The sword was a familiar one to Sara. It was the blade of Ra's al Ghul.

“Is this the graffiti part?”

Nyssa laughed, that musical laugh that made Sara melt inside. “Yes, this is the graffiti part.”

Laurel bounded over to Nyssa happily, brandishing two cans of spray paint, or gold and the other blue.

“Pick your poison,” Laurel told her.

“I believe we both know my choice in poison,” Nyssa told her.

“Wow, rude. Low blow.” Laurel replied, handing her the gold. “Here, you can be shiny. Shine bright like a diamond and whatever.”

“Diamonds do not shine, they reflect,” Nyssa pointed out.

Sara resisted the urge to yell that Nyssa was a nerd, thankfully, Laurel called her out for it.

“Wow, nerd.”

They shared a smile and then set to work. Nyssa began doing something with Laurel following behind her. It looked like they were writing something, but Sara couldn't tell. They worked in silence for a little bit, moving around each other like this had been practiced. Though, knowing Nyssa, it probably had. She was a perfectionist in every way.

When they finished, Nyssa pulled out a very familiar amulet, and dropped it around the blade and Darhk's head.

“Looks good,” Laurel said. “Sends a message.”

“That  _ is _ the plan,” Nyssa replied. She then turned to face where Sara and Mick were hiding, thanks to their invisible ship. “I may not see you, Sara Lance, but I know you are here.”

Frowning, Sara jumped off the ship, revealing herself. Nyssa had done what she asked, and Sara knew if she wanted something, she could be very patient. No doubt she planned to wait Sara out just to get the necklace back.

“I asked for his head, not this,” Sara told her emotionlessly as she gestured at Laurel.

“Wow, is that any way to treat you not-actually-dead sister?” Laurel asked her while crossing her arms. She looked between Sara and Nyssa, sensing some awkward tension between them. Clearly Nyssa did this tell her much.

Sara quickly reached out and pulled Laurel into a tight hug. The older Lance hugged her back, smiling as she did so. It had been awhile since she saw Sara and she was pretty sure Sara got older.

“It's good to finally see you,” Sara said while hugging her sister.

“Yeah, it's been what, five months?” Laurel asked, letting Sara hug it out as long as she needed.

“It's been about three years for me,” Sara replied, trying not to laugh. “I'm as old as you are. And, well, older than Nyssa.”

“Wait, you're older than Nyssa now!?” Laurel about shouted, jumping back. Then she gasped, “oh my god. Your birthday still hasn't passed! Whoa, my little sister is older than you. This is fucking weird.”

“Technically, I'm older than you, too.”

Laurel looked at Nyssa, who was surprisingly emotionless, and then back to Sara. “That's fucking weird.”

“Agreed,” Nyssa said in a cool sort of tone. “You took something precious to me, Sara Lance. I would like it back.”

Sara held up the simple necklace. “All yours.”

Nyssa put her hood down and inspected it without touching Sara's hand. She regarded Sara with great caution, something the blonde was thankful for. When Nyssa was finished, she met Sara's gaze with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

“Do you mind?” she asked quietly, bowing her head.

“Just take your lucky necklace,” Sara grumbled.

“It did not bring you luck, did it?” She asked, putting the hood back up.

“It never does. I don't know why I ever bothered with the stupid bit of metal,” Sara all but growled.

Smiling now, Nyssa picked the necklace in her gloved hand. Using those deft fingers that Sara knew all about, she undid the clasp and took a step toward the blonde.

“It is because you did it wrong,” Nyssa informed her. “Luck works in strange ways, Sara Lance. We must respect Lady Luck and so she may bestow her kindness upon us. We do not try to take from her, rather, gratefully accept when she chooses to gift us with her kindness.”

This was an interesting turn of events. Sara knew what Nyssa was doing with this, but her heart was fighting her on it. In the end, the blonde bowed her head, letting Nyssa place the necklace around her neck. When the deed was done, Sara looked at it. It was just a small ring connected to a chain. When she bought it for Nyssa, it represented how endless her love for the Heir was. Now, Nyssa gave it back, essentially giving back her heart and her love, so that Sara could be free. It was stupid poetic and it made Sara want to cry her eyes out.

“I hope you are happy, Sara Lance,” Nyssa whispered to her.

The blonde looked up to see the tears in Nyssa's eyes. They didn't fall, but Sara knew it was a matter of time.

“I am. Thank you.” Sara replied with a small smile. She turned to the ship, that had now become visible, and looked at Mick. “Hey Mick, I got a present for ya.” She took a few steps away and then gestured to the head on a sword that was stuck in the concrete. “Light it up!”

“I knew I liked you, Blondie.” The large man said with a grin. “Care to take a picture? It definitely sends a message.”

“Uh, Gideon?” Sara called out.

“I have the photographs saved.” The AI chimed.

“Sweet. Light 'er up, Mick.”

While Mick got his stuff ready to go, Sara turned back to Laurel and Nyssa, “wanna see a time ship?”

Laurel agreed in a heartbeat. Nyssa opted to stay behind. The amulet and the sword would be the last bits of Ra’s al Ghul to be destroyed and she felt it best to see to their destruction. She claimed it would help her, so the sisters left her to watch.

“I expected timeships to look different,” Laurel said after she got her tour. “Like, the Millennium Falcon or something.”

“Has she corrupted you with Star Wars, yet?”

“We came to an agreement. I made her marathon Harry Potter and read the books. She got me to marathons Star Wars. We had to train very hard after those weekends.” Laurel told her with a smile. “Can you imagine Nyssa as a Jedi?”

“Not you too!” Sara groaned. But, she had to admit that Nyssa as a Jedi would be terrifying. “Next you're going to watch the extended edition of the Lord of the Rings and talk about that!”

“We both agreed that you would be a hobbit,” Laurel told her with a smile.

That made the blonde groan loudly and her older sister laugh.

“I'm glad she has you, though,” Sara said when Laurel stopped laughing. “She needs someone.”

“Isn't that what you're for,” Laurel asked her, “you know, her beloved?”

“We're done. For good.”

Laurel Lance did not expect that. “Come again?”

“We are finished.”

Laurel searched her sister's face for any sight of a lie or something that would say that Sara wasn't truly giving up on Nyssa. Sadly, she found none. “Why? I thought you loved her?”

Sara shrugged, “people change. I've been gone for three years. I changed. Shit happened and I realized that I don't love her.” Sara lied to her sister. “It was good fun, I thought I loved her, but I just liked her because I thought she was perfect. The more I saw of her, I just didn't want to be with her. I mean, why do you think I left her the first time? My brain was trying to tell me something!”

Laurel looked at her, horrified. “Who are you, and what did you do to the woman who loved Nyssa with all her heart?”

“She's gone. She fell in love with someone else and nothing can compare to this. Happy? I don't love her. I was just with her because it was safe. She was the safe option when I was in the League. And I went back to her when I didn't know what to do and she was the only one to kind of get me.” Sara said to Laurel. “And now, since I've been here, I met a guy and he gets me, Laurel. All of me. He doesn't care that I'm an assassin with bloodlust going on. He actually helps me with the dark shit inside, instead of adding more darkness to my soul. I love him.”

Laurel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Part of her wanted to be happy because Sara had clearly found a really great guy, but at the same time, she wanted to punch her for being so horrible to Nyssa. But one thing was for certain in her mind, it was good Sara finally left Nyssa. Now the reformed assassin can find a real shot at love, with someone who actually loves her and deserves her.

“I'm glad you're happy,” Laurel finally said. “He must be a good guy.”

“Yeah,” Sara said with a hint of a smile. “He actually helped me distract the others so I could steal the ship. Once Mick is finished with his fun, we have to pick them back up in Shakespeare's London. Who knows, maybe we'll go to one of his plays as a date.”

“Sounds fun,” Laurel managed out.

At that point, Mick walked back in. “Time to rescue the others, Boss?”

Sara laughed. “Yeah, let's go.”

“I'll take my leave then,” Laurel said with a smile. “Don't be a stranger, you hear!”

“No promises. There aren't any more Time Lords now, since we kind of destroyed them, so it's our job to police time.” Sara explained to her.

“You should just get more time ships and more time police,” Laurel told her. “And make me rich in the future. I want a private island and a beach house.”

“You'd hate not having neighbors,” Sara told her quickly. “We're social creatures. Nyssa is the oddball who likes being alone.”

“She doesn't like being alone,” Laurel told her. “She just doesn't know how to open up well. Emotions are hard.”

“Well why do the you spend your future figuring her out.” Sara told her sister, sliding into the Captain's chair.

Laurel stood there and thought of it. “Maybe I will.”

“Fine,” Sara replied. “She's probably waiting for you.”

“Oh yeah.”

Laurel raced out of the ship and over to Nyssa, who was standing by the bike. Before the assassin could speak to her, Laurel grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. The action caught Nyssa off guard, and the woman finally let her tears go.

Laurel rubbed Nyssa's back, making sure to make Nyssa feel supported and, well, sooth her as best as she could.

“Why didn't you tell me she found someone?” Laurel whispered to her.

“Would you have believed me?” Nyssa asked out through her quiet sobs.

The Black Canary sighed, “she doesn't deserve you.”

“I thought I was the one who chose who deserved my time,” Nyssa mumbled.

“No. This time I can safely say that she definitely doesn't deserve you.” She moved Nyssa's head so that their foreheads were pressed together. “You deserve someone who won't leave you, someone who loves you and would give everything just to make you happy. You should not be the one having to make all the sacrifices, or most of them. Relationship are a two way road and you deserve someone who gives as much as you, not someone who just takes.”

“What are you saying, Laurel?” Nyssa asked her, locking eyes with the Black Canary.

The blonde gave her a nervous grin, “can I do something that I've wanted to do since before I brought Sara back?”

Nyssa nodded slowly. Laurel brought her gloved hand up and gently cupped Nyssa's cheek. Her other hand slid down to the small of Nyssa's back, gently pulling their bodies closer. The blonde tilted Nyssa's head just enough that their lips were just barely brushed. Laurel hesitated just a moment before capturing Nyssa's lips with her own.

Nyssa took a moment to respond, but when she did, her body pressed into Laurel's and her hands reached up to pull Laurel into a second, third, and fourth kiss.

While the two enjoyed their timid kisses, Sara sad inside the Waverider. Watching and crying for the choices she made. She had taken so much from Laurel in her short life, she was glad she could do something for her sister. While it hurt her to no end, Sara knew that she would make this choice hundreds of times over if it meant Laurel was alive and happy. Her happiness was a small thing to pay for her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, ladies and gents. Sara Lance is selfless as fuck. I considered adding a part two where Sara comes back and gets with Nyssa, sort of sharing her with Laurel and being not jealous. If you want that, lemme know. If I get some interest, I'll write it. But off not, this works as a good stand alone.


End file.
